


you're gonna be the death of me

by annakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Swearing, M/M, Paintball, Suga is a devil, bokuroo are really into it, so is matsuhana, they just go paintballing, uh idk what to tag, written for iwaoi and bokuroo day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: The gang goes paintballing, and shenanigans ensue. With some kissing inbetween.





	you're gonna be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> I'm here with an iwaoi/bokuroo day oneshot, and for once I'm not early or late!  
> I hope you guys will like it, I had so much fun writing this!  
> A big kudos to [ AkaashisBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisBitch/pseuds/AkaashisBitch) for reading over this!<3  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)

“Let’s go paintballing!” Oikawa says as he bounds into the room with the energy of a hyperactive kid who has eaten way too many sweets.

“Why?” Iwaizumi asks, looking up from his book he’s reading.

“Because it would be fun! And because I talked to Makki and Mattsun and we haven’t seen them in a while,” Oikawa replies as he plops down next to him on the couch. 

Hajime puts his book down on the coffee table, looking back to his boyfriend. “Alright, but you’re in charge of the organization. When are we going?”

“Makki said that next weekend works for them, so probably then,” Oikawa says, wrapping his arms around Hajime. 

Iwaizumi sighs contently, leaning into Tooru’s touch. “Will there be enough of us to play? Four people may not be enough,” Hajime asks, carding a hand through Tooru’s soft hair.

Oikawa hums. “Maybe.” He snaps his fingers, and his eyes light up. “We could always invite Bokkun and Kuroo! They could bring Sawamura and Sugawara, because they keep in touch with each other, unlike us,” Tooru answers.

 

 

Next weekend rolls around quickly and seamlessly, and before Oikawa and Iwaizumi know it, they are heading into the next town where the paintball facility is. As they’re walking to the entrance, they hear their friends before they even see them. Matsukawa’s deep laugh carries to them, and they smile involuntarily. Matsukawa always had that laugh that made everyone smile. It’s also because they missed their friends. They go to university in a different town, and no matter how much they want to meet, their schedules just don’t match up.

Kuroo and Bokuto are just as obnoxious as ever, and Tooru realizes that he missed them. They haven’t really had time to meet up outside of classes and volleyball practice, and those are not really places to catch up.

After greeting each other, they head into the main building. As paintball is not really a popular activity, there aren’t many people inside the building. They buy their tickets, and they get their gear from the assistant as he rambles off the rules of the place; don’t aim directly at the other’s head, always keep the protective gear over your face, and don’t shoot someone from less than 2 meters.

They start to catch up as they get ready in the changing room.

“Midterms are bullshit. Why do they think that scheduling three in a week is a good idea?” Mattsun grumbles, and all of them agree.

“Last semester I had two midterms on the same day, one after another. When I got back home, I just flopped onto my bed and slept for like, twelve hours,” Makki says as he puts on a baseball cap. 

They were told to put a baseball cap on backwards before they put on the face protective gear, so their hair and neck is somewhat protected from the paint.

Once they’re done and changed, they walk to the field they were given. It’s not big, but there’s a building they can use. It’s a run-down place, with peeling grey paint and dusty windows. There are some rooms inside, but they’re mostly empty, save some boxes here and there. Weeds stick out from the cracks in the floor. A few barrels are lined up at the edge of the building, giving some cover if needed. The hill that starts from the back of the building is overgrown with grass.

Sawamura fiddles with the straps on his gear. “So, do we make two teams, or is it a free-for-all?”

“Well, I think there’s enough of us to make two teams. We could play capture the flag to make it more interesting,” Kuroo suggests. Everyone roars in agreement.

They decide to separate the pairs; Team One is Oikawa, Kuroo, Mattsun and Sawamura, while Team Two consists of Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Makki and Sugawara.

They choose a base, and then split off. Oikawa faces his team.

“Alright, we should split up into two teams: a defensive and an offensive one-”

Before he could finish, Kuroo and Mattsun cut him off. “I’m on offensive!”

Tooru throws up his hands in exasperation. “Fine, you do that.” He turns to Sawamura. “Looks like we’re on  defensive then.”

Sawamura nods. “We need a plan before those two run off,” he points to a spot where Kuroo and Mattsun should be. 

Tooru just heaves a sigh, and shakes his head. He should have expected them to run off as soon as they could.

 

Meanwhile, the other team has its own tactical meeting.

“Alright, so Bokuto and Iwaizumi go on offense, Hanamaki and I will stay here to guard the flag. Hanamaki, you’ll stay on the ground, and I’ll go find something to climb on so I can see if someone’s coming. Bokuto, Iwaizumi, you guys should separate and attack from two directions,” Suga instructs, adjusting the strap on his face mask. “Any questions?”

“Nope,” comes an unanimous reply.

Bokuto and Iwaizumi run off, and Suga looks around for a place he could climb on. He finds a seemingly stable pile of boxes that reach up to the ceiling, and climbs up on it. Once he reaches the top, he hides behind a box.

 

Kuroo and Mattsun separate the minute they run off. It’s eerily silent in the building. Kuroo only hears the soft falls of his feet and the breaths he takes. A sudden sound of shuffling feet has him plastered to a wall, trying to blend in with his surroundings. He crouches down, and peeks out of the door. 

He can see Bokuto with his back to him. He lines up his gun, and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the wall next to Bokuto’s head, and Kuroo swears as his boyfriend whips around. Kuroo springs up, and starts running to the nearest window. He knows he can’t make it if he runs towards the door, so he jumps out of the window, rolling as lands on the other side on the grassy ground.

He can hear Bokuto screaming like a banshee behind him, as he hides behind the barrels. He holds up his gun, so when Bokuto rounds the corner, he can shoot him. Just as he’s done with preparations, Bokuto runs around the corner. Kuroo aims, then shoots. The paint bullet hits Bokuto square in the chest, the paint splattering over the gear they were given.

“No!” Bokuto wails, as he falls down on his back, his limbs spread. The paintball gun in his hand scatters to the ground.

Kuroo steps out from his hiding place, and walks up to Bokuto.

He squats down next to his head. “Sorry, Kou, but the team comes first,” he says, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Bokuto moves suddenly, kissing Kuroo back with his usual enthusiasm. 

“I wouldn’t mind being dead as long as you’re the one that killed me,” Bokuto says once they break from the kiss. 

At Bokuto’s words, Kuroo’s face flushes with red, and he hides his face in his hands.

“Kou, you can’t do this to me!” he squeaks. “One day you are going to kill me,” he mumbles under his breath. Bokuto just laughs heartily.

 

Matsukawa can see the flag of the other team when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around, and there’s Hanamaki, gun pointed at him. The first thing he can think of when he sees him is to start firing away like a madman, while running in the direction of a pile of boxes for shelter. 

Makki does the same, so he doesn’t notice when a bullet filled with green paint hits his arm. Matsukawa lets out a small sigh of relief, but this doesn’t last long. From somewhere above, a bullet hits his back.

“What the actual fuck,” he whispers, unable to  believe what just happened.

Suga’s devilish laugh can be heard, and when Matsukawa looks up, there he is, squatting behind some boxes, looking down with mischief written all over his face.

He starts to laugh. “Holy shit, Suga, that’s some damn good positioning!”

“Thanks, I try!”

 

Iwaizumi is working his way through the building slowly. He glances around at every corner, not wanting to be caught off-guard. At the next corner, he can see Sawamura and Tooru pacing around their flag.

He waits until Sawamura’s back is facing him, then shoots. He doesn’t wait to see if his shot made it, before quickly stepping back into the protective shadow the corner offers him.

He can hear Sawamura grumbling. “Damn, one of them got me.”

He smirks. One down, one to go.

He makes no move to shoot Tooru, not yet. He needs to make a plan, or they won’t be able to win. And he would really like to win.

“Iwa-chan, I know you’re there!” comes Oikawa’s saccharine sweet voice, trying to coax Iwaizumi out his hiding place.

But how did he know it was him?

As if he could read his mind, Tooru speaks up again. “I saw that you were the one shooting Sawamura. You’re not as stealthy as you’d like to think.”

Knowing that he can’t hide anymore, he steps into the room with his finger on the trigger. Sawamura’s there, sitting on one of the boxes, and Oikawa is standing tall, with his gun pointed at Hajime.

“So, it’s a showdown between you and me. Prepare to lose, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi scoffs. “As if. If anyone’s losing here, it’s you.”

They circle around the room, Hajime slowly getting closer to the flag. He steals a quick glance its way, but looks back to Tooru.

Usually, Hajime can read Tooru like an open book, but now he can’t see anything that could give away his intentions.

Suddenly, his face distorts into a grimace, as he drops his gun and clutches his right knee. Iwaizumi panics, and runs to Tooru. His knee acts up sometimes, so this must be one of those moments.

He drops to his knees next to him, and cups his face. “Hey, Tooru, you alright?”

“I am, now that you’re here,” he smiles. He leans up, and kisses Iwaizumi on the lips.

He catches his lips between his own, slowly caressing them. The kiss gets more heated, and  Iwaizumi loses himself in it. So much that he doesn’t notice Oikawa reaching for his gun. 

After they break the kiss, Tooru stands up and walks away. Iwaizumi, in his confused and ‘I was just kissed senselessly’ state doesn’t notice anything weird.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, you’re so gullible when it comes to me,” he says, and shoots Iwaizumi in the back.

It stings a little, but Hajime only laughs. “You got me, you little devil.”

From his makeshift perch, Sawamura chuckles as well. “Seems like it’s a setter thing, Koushi can be the literal devil when he wants something.”

 

Kuroo walks back into the building, leaving Bokuto outside. After all, he still has a mission. He ducks behind walls and boxes as he works his way through the place. Not knowing who’s still in the game and who isn’t is nerve wracking. 

He looks around the corner, and sees the other team’s flag. However, there’s nobody there to protect it. He finds that suspicious, and looks around. From the corner of his eyes, he sees a flash of silver in one of the box piles. Only one person has silver hair in the group. He always knew Sugawara was a devious little shit, but this takes it to a whole other level.

“Come down from your perch, you damn crow!” 

He can hear Suga’s tinkling, mischievious laugh. “As if! You have to come up here. That is, if you’re up to the challenge.”

“You’re on,” Kuroo mumbles under his breath, and starts climbing the boxes.

He’s light on his feet, all those years of playing volleyball helping him. He can clearly see Sugawara up ahead of him now. He squeezes himself as close to the boxes as he can, and aims. The paintbullet catches on Sugawara’s thigh, and Kuroo pumps his fist in the air.

“Yes!”

“That was a nice shot, I gotta admit,” Sugawara laughs, taking off his headgear. “I was the last one on my team here, so you guys probably won.”

They walk back to Kuroo’s team’s base, and on the way there Bokuto, Matsukawa and Hanamaki join them. When they arrive, they see that everyone except Oikawa sports a colorful splatter on them. 

When Oikawa sees them, he can’t help but bound up to them. “Did we win?”

Kuroo smirks, and turns around, showing him that he has no paint on his gear. Oikawa grins, and gives him a high-five.

 

They decide to call it a day, and head back to the changing rooms. After changing back to their casual clothes, they give the gear back to the staff. While they’re waiting for the bus back to their town, they chat about their life. Iwaizumi has an arm around Tooru’s waist, while Kuroo hugs Bokuto from behind with his head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. Sugawara and Sawamura just hold each other’s hand, and Makki and Mattsun stand next to each other.

The air around them is filled with laughter and content feelings.

 

Oikawa thinks this has been a good day.


End file.
